Timeline of the War on Terrorism
Timeline of the War on Terrorism: 2001 *September 11 - September 11, 2001 attacks in New York City, Washington D.C., and Pennsylvania and kill 2,993 people. *September 12 - Operation Yellow Ribbon begins throughout Canada as over 200 flights arriving to the United States are rerouted to Canada following the attacks. *September 18 and October 9 - 2001 anthrax attacks kill 5 and infect 17 others by anthrax spores in New York City, New York, Boca Raton, Florida, and Washington D.C. in the United States. *October 5 - Operation Yellow Ribbon officially ends after the United States reopened its airspace on September 17. *October 7 - War in Afghanistan begins. *October 16 - Operation Active Endeavour officially begins. *December 13 - Indian parliament attack by Jihadis kills 7 civilians. 2002 *January 15 - Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines begins. *February 27 - Operation Enduring Freedom - Pankisi Gorge begins. *April 11 - Ghriba synagogue bombing in Tunisia kills 21 people. *October 7 - Operation Enduring Freedom - Horn of Africa begins. *October 12 - 1st Bali bombing in Bali, Indonesia kills 202 people. *October 23 - October 26 - Moscow theater hostage crisis in Moscow, Russia leaves 129 people dead. *November 28 - Mombasa bombings in Mombasa, Kenya kill 13 people. 2003 *May 12 - Insurgency in Saudi Arabia begins. *May 16 - Casablanca bombings in Casablanca, Morocco kills 45 people. *August 5 - Marriott Hotel bombing in Setiabudi, Indonesia kill 12 people. *November 15 and November 20 - Istanbul bombings in Istanbul, Turkey kill 57 civilians. 2004 *February 27 - SuperFerry 14 bombing kills 116 people near Manila, Philippines and is the worst terrorist attack at sea in history. *March 10 - War in North-West Pakistan begins. *March 11 - Madrid train bombings occur, killing 191 people and wounding over 2,000 people. *September 1 - September 3 - Beslan school hostage crisis occurs, resulting in the deaths of 344 civilians, 10 special forces members and 31 terrorists. *September 9 - Jakarta Australian embassy bombing in Jakarta, Indonesia kills 9 people and wounds about 150 people. *November 7 - South Thailand insurgency officially begins. 2005 *July 7 - 1st London bombings kill 52 people and leave over 700 wounded. *July 21 - 2nd London bombings are attempted. *July 23 - Sharm el-Sheikh attacks in Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt kill 88 people. *October 1 - 2nd Bali bombings kill 20 people. *October 29 - 1st Delhi bombings in Delhi, India kill 61 people. *November 9 - Amman bombings in Amman, Jordan kill 60 people. 2006 *March 7 - Varanasi bombings in Varanasi, India kill 28 people. *July 11 - Mumbai train bombings in Mumbai, India kill 209 people. *July 12 - 2006 Lebanon War begins. *July 24 - Dahab bombings in Dahab, Egypt kill 23 people. *August 9 - Transatlantic aircraft plot is attempted. *August 14 - 2006 Lebanon War ends. Hezbollah and the Israeli government agreed to the terms of a ceasefire agreement created by the UN. *September 16 - Hat Yai bombings in Hat Yai, Thaliand kill 4 people. *December 15 - Fatah-Hamas conflict begins. *December 20 - War in Somalia begins. *December 31 - Bangkok bombings kill 3 and disrupt New Year's Eve celebrations in Bangkok, Thailand. 2007 *January 1 - Bangkok bombings continue during the first 5 seconds of the day. *January 5 - People's Republic of China conducts, an anti-terrorism raid, Xinjiang raid. *February 6 - Operation Enduring Freedom - Trans Sahara begins. *February 13 - Bikfaya bombings in Bikfaya, Lebanon kill 3. *February 19 - Samjhauta Express bombing in Panipat, India kills 68 people. *April 11 - 1st Algiers bombings in Algiers, Algeria kill 33 people. *May 7 - Fort Dix plot is attempted. *May 15 - 2007–2008 Israel-Gaza conflict begins. *May 20 - Lebanon-Fatah al-Islam conflict begins. *May 27 - May 28 - Songkhla bombings kill 4 in Songkhla Province, Thailand. *June 3 - JFK Airport plot is attempted. *June 29 - London car bomb plot is attempted as two unexploded bombs are found in London. *June 30 - Glasgow Airport attack occurs as an SUV rams into Glasgow International Airport, resulting in an explosion and fire that injured 5 people. *August 25 - Hyderabad bombings kill 42 people in Hyderabad, India. *September 4 - Bomb plot in Copenhagen is attempted in Copenhagen, Denmark. *September 5 - Bomb plot in Germany is attempted in western Germany. *September 6 - Batna bombing kills 20 people in Batna, Algeria. Israel conducts Operation Orchard, an air strike aimed at a perpetrated Syrian nuclear facility at which North Korean workers were working. *September 7 - Insurgency in Algeria is intensified by a pro-al-Qaeda group in Northern Africa since terrorist activity in the country since 2002. Lebanon-Fatah al-Islam conflict ends. *September 8 - Dellys bombing kills 30 in Dellys, Algeria. *September 9 - Operation Enduring Freedom - Pankisi Gorge ends. *October 18 - Karachi bombing kills 136 people in Karachi, Pakistan. *November 13 - Batasang Pambansa bombing kills 6 people in Quezon City, Philippines. *December 11 - 2nd Algiers bombings kills 62 people in Algiers, Algeria. *December 27 - Benazir Bhutto assassination in Rawalpindi, Pakistan kills 22 including opposition leader Benazir Bhutto. 2008 *May 7 - 2008 conflict in Lebanon begins. *May 13 - Jaipur bombings kill 80 people in Jaipur, India. *May 14 - 2008 conflict in Lebanon ends. *June 2 - Danish embassy bombing in Islamabad, Pakistan kills 6 people. *June 25 - Insurgency in Saudi Arabia ends. *July 26 - Ahmedabad bombings in Ahmedabad, India kill 56 people. *September 13 - 2nd Delhi bombings kill 30 people. *September 17 - American Embassy attack in Yemen in San‘a’, Yemen kills 17 people. *September 20 - Marriott Hotel bombing in Islamabad, Pakistan kills 54 people. *November 26 - November 28 - Mumbai attacks in the city of Mumbai, India, kill 164 people and result in heavy fights between the army and terrorists. *December 27 - 2007–2008 Israel-Gaza conflict ends with air strikes on Gaza by Israel which leads to an Israeli invasion of the Gaza Strip. 2009 *January 18 - 2008–2009 Israel–Gaza conflict ends.